Stars
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Jay/Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Jay is too scared to come out about this during the day, but at night he will gladly be with his lover under the illuminating sky.


[Request. Jay/Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Jay is too scared to come out about this during the day, but at night he will gladly be with his lover under the illuminating sky.

********

Everything was so quiet. The birds that decided playing late into the night was a good idea, soon start dying down. Eventually he gave up. This was just dumb to keep holding out for, anyways. Cole would never get the chance to even be public with him...

********

Who was "him", exactly? A certain brunet that couldn't stand to be silent, and had one the most painful powers... He would know that much... Training stunk in that sense.

********

Cole began walking back in the old house. This was before the point of the Serpentine's eager burning of this place. Of course, he wouldn't honestly know yet, so he barely took time to really appreciate it. Such a shame, but now he worried about other things...

********

He then heard footsteps quickly falling in behind him, and arms around his waist.

********

But instead of the usual quiet greeting, Jay grasped his bare hand, causing electric shocks to go through his body. Figuratively, but it still had great effect on his body.

********

The made their way down the stone path, the slight light blinding over the horizon behind them. They didn't care, because then they only began to move faster to their usual meeting place. But Cole had been scared when there wasn't his usual early appearance.

********

The two must have looked funny in their pajamas, making themselves comfortable in the untrimmed grass. It was a cooler night, so that gave them an excuse to be closer. Not like they needed one. Every so often, they'd give each other hugs.

********

The only catch was that they didn't speak.

********

This was a secret and beloved time between them. They two would watch each other when the lights of the day were fading away. Not another soul left the Asian-style home past this time. They would be all alone every time.

********

If they were both able to feel open enough to tell the others, then that would make Cole feel better. But Jay was surprisingly the one who didn't want to bring it up to anyone else. He was afraid of rejection. He had never liked another male like this before.

********

How long had this been going on? Oh yeah, much longer than he figured. Months and months had gone by, but no avail.

********

Eventually they looked up to the sky at the same time. Their finger intertwined as the stars eagerly started to form by now. Sometimes they lost track of time. That was normal, though, because they found each other very distracting. It was fun to be together.

********

The brunet chuckled, smiling down at his lover as the other moved so he could lie on his back on the blue-clad chest. They reached for each other's hands again on Cole's upper chest, not willingly letting go the rest of the night. His free hand traced the abs that rippled slightly after each silent breath. He was so in love, but he was scared to dare admit it out loud.

********

What if all of this was just his need for constant attention? He noticed Cole's interest since day one, eager for love. Just about anyone would do, since he had just about no self-confidence with this stuff... Great...

********

But he was afraid he was no good for Cole. He could be a clutz, which made the ground ninja huff. Jay sometimes freak out, which got himself ignored. Anything really, but Cole was never all that satisfied with anything.

********

He wanted to say those three words, but when he did, they would have to be in public. He wasn't, by any means, a chicken, despite popular thoughts from others. He sadly cared what others thought of him, which wasn't his fault. He just wanted to be liked by someone, instead of hated.

********

This all started when Cole and Jay had accidently found each other looking up at the night sky at the same time. One thing led to another, and they were practically animals out on the cool grass. Ever since then, they felt perfect with each other. Because, no matter how much Jay wanted to blurt it out, he didn't want anyone saying anything bad.

********

If someone openly hated on them, everything could very well fall apart. And Cole deserved better, he had to admit as an afterthought.

********

Meanwhile, Cole silently hoped that Jay would want to come out the next day, but he didn't dare say it. Maybe if he was quiet that wouldn't jinx it this time... But that's what he always thought.

**At least they could have nights together like this. That was better than nothing between them at all. **


End file.
